


Sitting in a tree

by Wafflepiez



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human Names, I am so sorry, M/M, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflepiez/pseuds/Wafflepiez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert suddenly finds that his beloved pet is now a shockingly handsome human being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting in a tree

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter account got to 200 followers, and this is their, er, reward.
> 
>  
> 
> I am so sorry.

It was a very average German day in the very average town where Gilbert was residing.

He was supposed to be on holiday (per the command of his brother), and he was spending his days doing so, doing tourist activities, swimming, and reuniting with his people and old friends. He felt like some sort of relic as he read their gravestones. It kind of set him on edge. He didn't like feeling like this at all.

The former nation was sitting in a very Parisian cafe on a streetcorner, enjoying some small teacakes and coffee. The sun was warming his face, and he felt like the whole holiday thing was actually working, for once. He took a sip and smiled, staring into the space. If only he still had his power and land.

Gilbert had sent a postcard back to his dearest Ludwig using Gilibird, explaining how the day was going and proving he was relaxing as hard as he could. If you could even call it relaxing, I mean, this guy had cleaned his hotel room top-to bottom, and had been volunteering at various shelters. What a good guy.

He decided to make his way back to his hotel room, having finished his afternoon tea. He had also promised to meet Gilibird there. Gil was anxious to see what Ludwig had replied with. He stood up, left a tip, and meandered down the cobble paths back to the little nook where he was staying.

He entered his room, only to find a naked man with shocking yellow hair running around the place. Gilbert stayed silent as he watched the man ransack his suitcase, and hastily pull on a shirt. He frowned when this stranger discovered a worn shirt of his.

This man was in the middle of sniffing it when Gilbert cleared his throat and made himself known.

The yellow man screeched and jumped over the bed, trying to worm his way under a pile of discarded sheets. If he was the size of a large rock, he might have fitted.

"Who are you?" Said Gilbert, after a moment of tense silence. "If you want you life, you'll answer me honestly."

The stranger paused. He popped his head out from over the bed.

"Y-Y-Y-You really don't recognize me, pipi?"

Gilbert scoffed, producing a small handgun and aiming it. "No, I don't Don't play funny with me, damnit."

The man squeaked again, and he put up his hands. "I'm Gilibird! I swears it, I'm Gilibird, pipi!"

Gilbert kept his aim steady, looking at the features of this guy. The yellow did seem to be the same shade as his little birdy.

"Alright... Where's West's response?"

Gilibird nodded and dashed across the room to the table, waving a letter of Ludwig's stationary. "Here," He said, "Here it is! I watched him write it, too!"

Gilbert lowered his gun and put it on his bedside table, wandering cautiously over to Gilibird and taking the letter. He opened it and read it carefully, getting to the end and putting it down.

"Alright. You are Gilibird. But why are you a man?" Gil took a second to look him over. "And a well endowed one, at that..."

Gilibird shrugged.

"Well," He started, "I was having a safe flight back over the France-way, and then suddenly I got zapped by a mighty lightning bolt, and kablooie! I was a man falling from the sky! But I had these weird wing things-" He pointed to his back, where two floating, cloud-esque wings sat, "-So I got here alright. Then I noticed I was naked, so I-"

"You went through my stuff to find some clothes." Gilbert finished the sentence for him, signing and pinching his nose, just like his brother would. "Well, I can't blame you. I guess now that you're a human, you have a bunch of stuff you want to do, right?"

Gilibird seemed to turn very bashful, suddenly. It made Gilbert curious.

"What was that? I can't hear you?"

"Please let me fill your wishes! Let me top you!"

Gilbert was now the one to be taken aback. "What was that?!"

"I hear you every night from my cage! Fucking yourself on your own fingers and owning a collection of dildos so large, it's unrivaled, pipi!"

"Keep it down, you pesky yellow shit!"

Gilbert dove across the table to put his hand over Gilibird's mouth, but instead knocked them both onto the ground. He sat atop of Gilibird, red-faced and with furrowed brows.

"Y-Y-You're lying. You're hearing West. I'm an almighty topper. I don't want to bottom, what are you s-saying-"

He was cut off by Gilibird leaning up and kissing him. Gilbert didn't know what to do. He hadn't realised that birds had ears. He was flushed in the face, and totally loving what his pet was doing to him.

The kiss lasted for a long time, and it had gotten very heated. Gilibird pulled away, short of breath and with a satisfied smirk on his face. Gilbert wiped his mouth, shuffling back onto Gilibird's knees.

Due to a distinct lack of pants, Gilbert could easily see Gilibird's growing erection. Gilibird looked down, and promptly screamed.

"What's it doing?!"

"Let it happen. See? I think mine's like that too."

Gilbert stood up to remove his clothes, and Gilibird marveled at his scars.

"Ah, you have so many marks all over you! They don't hurt you, right, pipi?"

"Only in my mind."

Gilbert walked to his suitcase, producing a bottle of lube, and walked back to his newfound partner. Gilibird was looking at his new dong, poking it and shivering.

"Uwaa, it feels really nice, pipi..."

"Y-Yeah... Okay. Sit up against the side of the bed, won't you?"

Gilbert crawled on top of his partner, locking him in a kiss and a one-armed embrace. Gilibird replied enthusiasticly, helping to wet his owner's hand.

"S-So you stick those up... There?"

"Yeah... Nhgh, like this."

"What does it feel like?"

"Hurts like a bastard for a bit, but then you find... Here... Ah, and that feels really good."

Gilbert soon had three fingers up his ass. He kind of felt like he was doing all the work, but he knew it would pay off in the end. Gilibird was stoking himself, frotting with Gilbert and moaning.

"Gilly, are you done yet? I can't wait to do this 'Cumming' thing with you!"

Gilbert paused, withdrawing his hand and smirking. "Yeah, yeah, I'm ready now. Get ready to feel my awesome tightness!"

Gil applied more lube to Gilibird's dick (Better safe than sorry), and angled himself over it. With a quick mutter of "Go hard or go home", he impaled himself on it in one swift movement, and cried out in pain and pleasure.

"Hyaaghn! Gilib-b-bird, damn!"

"Master! It's warm, like you said!"

There were no breaks on this fucking train. Gilbert ground himself against the sporadic and messy hip movements of Gilibird, and threw his head back with a gutteral moan.

"Holy fu-u-uck, you're gonna make me blow my load! Real dick is so much better than all th-those dildos!"

"Wh-What?" Said Gilibird breathlessly.

Gilbert cried out again, suddenly cumming out of sheer excitement. Gilibird followed suit, violently pounding into him and releasing inside of him.

As quickly as it had happened, it stopped. They recovered, and were silent as they cleaned up. Gilbert didn't meet eyes with his pet again for the rest of the day.

 

 

 

"So what did that spell hit, Eyebrows?"

"I dunno. It kind of looked like a bird."

"Mon deau, you are hopeless at magic.

"Shut up, shitty-beard."


End file.
